Um novo amor
by Nalu Tom-Tom DK
Summary: Com um estranho começo, Kakashi conhece uma nova ninja. Mas ela é tão diferente...
1. Inesperado começo

**Nossa primeira fic  
Espero que gostem...! **

**((comentários (in)úteis da escritora))**

**  
**

**Um novo amor**

**_Capítulo I – Inesperado começo_**

Mal terminava a manhã, Kakashi já estava lendo seu habitual Icha Icha Paradise ((nada pra fazer, fazê o que?)) quando algo ((nani?)) despenca em cima dele. Se sente esmagado com o peso e percebe que não era bem "algo" que caiu... era alguém!!!

Kakashi percebeu que era uma mulher, bonita, tinha que concordar (("muuuito bonita o", pensou ele XD)) estava inconsciente, caída em cima dele. Ela tinha longos cabelos lilás, um rosto um tanto delicado e infantil mas um corpo bonito, bem definido, de mulher, mesmo assim parecia ser mais nova que ele. Não pôde deixar de notar que ela também usava uma máscara como ele, a dela é caída até abaixo do queixo e cobre o nariz, deixando apenas os olhos à vista. Ele reparou também que tinha uma seringa injetada nela nas costas, daquelas que se atira com zarabatana, contendo uma espécie de veneno.

"Provavelmente é por isso que ela está demaiada...", pensou Kakashi.

--------------

"Hummm... onde eu tô...?", pensou a garota ao abrir os olhos e descobrir que estava deitada numa cama.

"Isso parece um quarto de hospital. Peraí... isso É um quarto de hospital!!! Preciso sair daqui!!!", continuou a pensar. Se levantou num pulo e saiu correndo corredor abaixo, já ia passar por Kakashi ((ela não o reconheceu, claro ')) quando ele a parou. Ela olhou para ele com cara de interrogação.

-Yare, yare... Você parece estar bem melhor- disse Kakashi, reparando agora que ela tem grandes olhos brancos, que raro! ((não são byakugan!!! São apenas olhos brancos))

-...

-Ah, claro! Você não me conhece né?-continuou Kakashi-Me desculpe, meu nome é Hatake Kakashi e te trouxe até aqui. Achei que você precisava...

-Kusabana Tomoe, muito prazer, mas eu preciso sair daqui...

-Espere, reconhece isso?-Kakashi mostrou a seringa que havia descoberto-Encontrei em você. Pesquisei um pouco, o suficiente para saber que contem um veneno que pode bloquear uma parte do chakra. Reconhece?

Tomoe ficou asssustada e levemente pálida.

-Não...! ((que falsidade... -.-)) Mas eu preciso sair daqui... preciso sair de Konoha...

-Se você não sabe o que há lá fora...-interrompeu Kakashi- Pra que vai sair? Pra que você vai se arriscar?-terminou ele com um sorriso oculto pela habitual máscara.

--------------

Tomoe e Kakashi já estavam fora do hospital, em algum canto isolado de Konoha. Kakashi, sem assunto, lendo Icha Icha Paradise e Tomoe ao seu lado pensando:

"Você fica falando para eu não sair, como se mandasse em mim. Baaaaaaka ((ela é muito criança mesmo n.n')) Mas eu vou de qualquer jeito..."

-Nem que eu tenha que lutar com você!!!!!- deixou escapar Tomoe

-Hein?- perguntou Kakashi desgrudando os olhos do livro.

-Ah...er...é isso mesmo! Eu saio daqui nem que eu tenha que lutar com você!!!

-E se eu vencer?-rapidamente propôs kakashi

-Bem...

-Você fica, certo?

-Tudo bem-Tomoe estava bem confiante-Mas fique sabendo que eu já fui da ANBU e eu nunca falhei em uma missão!!-Já estava em posição de luta.

-Mas que coincidência... eu também- disse Kakashi sorrindo também se preparando, inclusive guardando o livro e mostrando o saringan.

"Oh, um sharingan!", pensou Tomoe, "Eu já vi um desses antes, é uma ótima vantegem para quem o possui"

-Mesmo assim eu vou vencer- disse Tomoe iniciando a luta ((tadinha...ela não conhece o Kakashi)).

Foi uma batalha difícil, muito difícil, mas resumidamente, o que aconteceu foi ((adivinha?)) Kakashi venceu \o/

--------------

Novamente, Kakashi e Tomoe andando, dessa vez num lugar um pouco mais movimentado, ele se divertindo com seu livro preferido e ela com uma aurea negra em torno dela ((muita raiva, sabe como é né? n.n)), murmurando para si mesma:

-Não acredito...simplismente não dá pra acretitar... eu perdi... para um cara como esse... esse idiota... ((ela realmente não conhece o Kakashi xx))

-Tá falando comigo?-perguntou Kakashi calmamente se aproximando.

-Não,não...-Tomoe deu uma espiada rápida na longa rua onde estavam caminhando-Quero dizer, sim! Kakashi, tá vendo láááá no final dessa rua?-apontou para um ponto distante.

-Sim...-respondeu Kakashi já imaginando o que seria.

-Vamos apostar uma corrida até lá!?-"tenho que ganhar dele de alguma maneira, qualquer uma!"

-Se você quer...-disse Kakashi com cara de "tanto faz" e guardando de novo o bendito livrinho.

-Sim, eu quero! Mas é corrida mesmo, sem essa de se tranportar pra lá!-Tomoe já estava pronta para começar.-Pronto?

-Quando você quiser...

E partiram numa velocidade incrível para um ser humano comum, mas normal para um ninja. Estavam correndo lado a lado, empatando e desempatando, os dois se esforçando para correr cada vez mais rápido, quando, na "linha de chegada" deles havia um fotógrafo ((nunca vi uma máquina fotográfica em konoha...-.-)), prestes a bater uma foto e parecia não ter percebido que dois ninjas em alta velocidade corriam em direção a ele. ((não deu outra)) Quando eles ultrapassavam a linha de chegada imaginária, foi justo o momente que o tal homem bateu a foto.

-Há! Eu venci você- disse Tomoe cantando vitória-Sabia que aquela luta foi apenas sorte sua...

-...

-Com licença- disse o fotógrafo aborrecido-Esses aqui são vocês, certo?-e mostrou o foto que havia batido quando Kakashi e Tomoe passaram na frente.

-Sim, mas...-começou Kakashi, pegando a foto. Mas no momento que viu a imagem, deu uma risadinha divertida, como ele faz quando está numa parte interessante do Icha Icha Paradise.

-Me deixe ver isso-disse Tomoe tirando a foto da mão do Kakashi. Ninguém no mundo faria uma cara de espanto melhor que a dela quando ela viu o que estava retratado: os rostos de Tomoe e Kakashi ambos de perfil, o nariz dele ultrapassava o dela, como a foto foi batida na "linha de chegada", conclusão: Kakashi vence novamente.

-Hehehe... ora, quem diria, eu venci n.n

Tomoe continua de boca aberta ((como dá p/ saber se ela também usa máscara? õ.Ô)), sem acreditar na situação.

--------------

Kakashi tentava ler seu Icha Icha Paradise ((de novo?!?)) ao lado de uma aborrecida Tomoe que ainda não o deixava em paz após ter perdido diversas vezes para ele ((sim, ela inventou outras apostas e perdeu -.-)). E para completar, avistam nada menos que seus alunos, Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke vindo ao seu encontro.

-Kakashi-sensei, quem é ela?- perguntou Naruto indicando a mulher ao seu lado.

Tomoe ficou um pouco surpresa e sem jeito com a pergunta, afinal, o que ele responderia?

-Ela? Bem...ela é...é...minha namorada, Tomoe! ((se aproveitou da situação XD))

-O QUE?!? NAMORADA?!?- o trio não conseguiu conter o espanto.

-Que? Namorada?!?- susurrou Tomoe irritada ao lado de Kakashi, que estava rindo com a mão atrás da cabeça, meio sem graça.

"Kakashi-sensei arranjou uma namorada, que lindo! Já sei, vou me apresentar para ela!", pensou Sakura-Muito prazer, Tomoe-san, sou Haruno Sakura- apressou-se em dizer. Os garotos olharam para ela, depois para Tomoe e repitiram o gesto:

-Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto!!!-disse o garoto ajeitando a bandana em sua testa, fazendo-a brilhar mais.

-Uchiha Sasuke

-P-Prazer...-disse Tomoe fraca, ainda chocada com a rapidez dos acontecimentos daquela tarde. Mal conhecia Kakashi e agora já era "namorada" dele. Não era o que ela esperava ao voltar para Konoha...

**to be continue...**


	2. A desagradável notícia

**Esperamos que gostem da continuação_  
_((comentários (in)úteis da escritora))  
**

**_Capítulo II – A desagradável notícia_**

-KAKASHI, COMO VOCÊ PÔDE?!? COMO ASSIM "NAMORADA"?!?- gritava Tomoe com Kakashi, algum tempo depois, já longe do trio de alunos.

-Ah, foi a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça na hora... ((então ele estava pensando... XD))-respondeu Kakashi com a risadinha divertida típica dele.

Para quem não sabe o efeito da famosa "fofoca", ela é "passada para frente" até todos os interessados (mais vulgarmente chamados de "fofoqueiros") ficarem sabendo da notícia. Se você já foi vítima da "fofoca", sabe como é. Caso contrário, achará incrível a velocidade dessas notícias. 

Após desse breve parágrafo, já deverá ter uma idéia do que estava se passando em Konoha, resumindo: se pessoas (Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke) sabem o que está se passando (Kakashi está "namorando"), outras pessoas (Konoha), já sabem o que está acontecendo.

-Ei, Kakashi, como se chama sua namorada?-perguntou algum passante conhecido, sem nenhuma má intensão, ao ver a mulher andando ao lado do sensei, que por acaso estava muito concentrado lendo seu livro preferido ((ele realmente não se cansa...))

-Kakashi, diga algo, rápido!-disse Tomoe num sussurro irritado a Kakashi, não estava gostando nem um pouco daquela situação. Era só Kakashi desmentir para pôr um fim nessa história...

-Parem de falar da minha namorada...-disse o sensei em seu tom habitual para o "interessado", sem tirar os olhos do livro. Tomoe cai para trás. ((animescamente falando XD)) Não era isso que ela queria que ele falasse...( TT.TT )

--------------

A noite insistia em cair, e Tomoe estava mais cansada do que de costume, já que gastara muito chakra nas apostas com Kakashi e o tal veneno que a restringia parcialmente ainda fazia efeito.

-Bom... Tomoe, acho melhor você voltar ao hospital já que ainda não está totalmente bem e...

-Não!!!-interrompeu Tomoe-me desculpe, mas não posso voltar para lá... mas também... não tenho outro lugar para ficar-começou a se desesperar-Kakashi, me ajude, por favor...

-Hã...bem...-ele não espereva por essa- tenho apenas minha casa a oferecer mas...

-O que?

-Se você não aceitar...

Tomoe já andava na frente, de repente com uma energia incrível:

-Tá esperando o que? Onde fica sua casa? ( o )

--------------

Finalmente chegando ao humilde lar de Kakashi, Tomoe espia todos os cantos, achando divertido ver os detalhes da casa de outra pessoa, mas o que realmente lhe chamou mais atenção naquele momento era a cama. Parecia extremamente confortável agora que estava cansada. Kakashi, percebendo a situação, fez um gesto para indicar que ela podia usar tal mobília.

Tomoe, eternamente grata, nada fez a não ser tirar os sapatos, se atirar na cama e dormir. Estava muito cansada para ficar sem graça. Kakashi, se aproximando, pensava como era incrível uma só pessoa conseguir ocupar toda a cama daquele jeito ((quando uma Tomoe dorme numa cama, não há mosca que encontre espaço livre ao seu lado XD))

"Dorme como uma criança...", pensou Kakashi sorrindo. Apesar de tudo, sentia-se feliz por não estar mais sozinho.

--------------

O sol já havia nascido quando Tomoe retornou à consciência. Estava na cama do Kakashi mesmo, não foi um sonho, e, por acaso, ele não estava em casa. Kakashi, morando sozinho tanto tempo, sempre foi seu hábito trancar a porta ao sair; foi o que Tomoe concluiu após ter tentado.

"Não vou ficar aqui dentro o dia inteiro! Como saio daqui?", pensou Tomoe, mas logo olhou para uma pequena planta num vaso perto da janela. Pegou uma das folhas e colocou seu chakra nela, fazendo-a mudar de forma e se tranformar numa chave (isso faz parte da linhagem avançada de seu clã), assim conseguiu abrir a porta e sair.

Tomoe é uma ninja de Konoha ((ela usa a bandana na cintura n.n)), por isso conhece o local, apesar de ter passado tanto tempo fora. Andando por aquelas ruas, parou um pouco para apreciar uma paisagem tão conhecida na vila: os rostos dos Hokages nas pedras.

A imagem a fez lembrar que queria ver uma pessoa que sempre foi muito especial para ela. Mesmo um pouco esquecida, conseguiu achar o caminho certo; estava em frente ao escritório do Hokage. Bateu e entrou mas não havia ninguém lá, então perguntou a um passante o que aconteceu com o Sarutobi-sempai (ela o chamava assim). Nada lhe restou a fazer além de contar a ela a triste história que todos nós sabemos mas Tomoe, em sua desatualização com os acontecimentos da vila, não soube.

Saiu de lá realmente muito abatida, foi um grande choque para ela saber que seu amigo havia morrido em uma luta; mesmo sabendo que era para proteger Konoha.

Em seu penoso caminho, encontrou Kakashi, que acabara de sair de seu treino com seus alunos. O sensei, apesar de não parecer, consegue sentir quando os outros estão tristes, mas não encontrou palavras para consolá-la.

Tomoe correu e o abraçou, de repente. Ele era a única pessoa que conhecia e quando abraçamos alguém quando nos sentimos mal, ajuda a passar o sofrimento. A garota contou a Kakashi o que acabara de descobrir.

-O Sandaime-sama foi realmente... um grande Hokage-disse Kakashi tentando parecer consolador, passando a mão nos longos cabelos de Tomoe.

-Mais do que isso, ele era quase um pai para mim ((isso é uma looooonga história, talvez eu conte outro dia)), ele...-Tomoe para de repente- ele prometeu que nunca ia me deixar... que droga!

-Se você pensa nele, continua tendo o mesmo sentimento por ele, na verdade, ele nunca te deixou ((Kakashi, que coisa lindaaaaaa!!!))

Não haviam se dado conta, mas estavam abraçados faz tempo. Ao perceber isso, ela se afastou

-Arigatou, Kakashi, me sinto melhor agora- disse calmamente Tomoe.

O sensei ficou ali, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer, apreciando o rosto inocentemente calmo da garota ((os olhos, ela também usa máscara, faço questão de lembrar n.n')) Ela exalava uma aura de pureza tão intensa que, sinceramente, ele se sentia pedófilo só de pensar nela. Virou o rosto para olhar para o lado e esquecer mas sabia que aqueles olhos perolados estavam encarando-o.

"O que está acontecendo comigo?", pensou Kakashi.

**to be continue...**


	3. O encontro de dois rios

**finalmente a continuação \o/  
((comentários (in)úteis da escritora))  
**

* * *

**_  
Capítulo III – O encontro de dois rios_**

Ainda se recuperando do que acontecera, Kakashi estava pensando e queria dizer alguma coisa para Tomoe, qualquer coisa desde que quebrasse aquele silêncio. De repente, a garota toma um rumo e começa a andar.

-Onde você vai?-perguntou Kakashi que também começou a andar para acompanhá-la.

-Agora que eu me lembrei que já é hora do almoço e eu tô morrendo de fome n.n'

"Como ela pode pensar em comida numa hora dessas?", pensou Kakashi ((com uma gota gigante na cabeça XD))

Chegando na vila, procurando um lugar para comer, Tomoe olha para a tão famosa barraquinha de ramen do Ichiraku ((porque não? n.n)) com uma expressão esperançosa. Entra na tal loja acompanhada de Kakashi e pede um ramen ((como se tivesse muitas opções... -.-)). Kakashi ainda estava surpreso por ela superar tão rápido tudo que ela passou e ainda ter fome.

Finalmente chega o prato. Mesmo com uma pontinha de curiosidade para saber como ela faz para comer ((lembre-se: ela também usa máscara)), Kakashi olha para outro lado da lojinha, talvez para mostrar cavalherismo. Uma vez que ele mesmo também usa máscara, sabe como é desagradável um bando de olhares curiosos chovendo nele quando está prestes a tirá-la; por isso aprendeu a comer rápido o suficiente para ninguém poder observá-lo.

Em todo caso, duvidava que Tomoe tivesse essa mesma prática que ele, não que estivesse desprezando-a mas...

-Kakashi, o que você está olhando?- pergunta a garota.

O sensei se vira e percebe que ela ainda está com a máscara porém já tinha comido metade do seu ramen. Como ela fez isso?

-Nada... pensei que se importasse com outras pessoas olhando...

-Porque eu me importaria?

Sua curiosidade aumentou, começou a observá-la. "Se ela não se importa, tudo bem", pensou ele. Para sua surpresa, ela não tira a máscara para comer. Tomoe usa uma máscara solta em baixo, possibilitando-a de comer sem esforço mesmo não tirando tal acessório.

-Sua... sua máscara é bem prática-comentou Kakashi interessado.

-Obrigada. Bom, não posso dizer o mesmo da sua, não é? n.n

Esse comentário deixou o sensei realmente intrigado. Ninguém nunca o tinha feito refletir sobre sua própria máscara, interessante... Mas cada ninja deve vestir o que se deve vestir.

--------------

Após esse almoço tão proveitoso, Kakashi se lembra que deveria se encontrar para treinar seus alunos. Tomoe, curiosa para saber como ele ensina e pratica suas aulas, pede para o sensei para que ela assistisse o treino.

-Gosto do seu interesse, mas não sei qual seria a reação deles ao ver você, estamos no meio de um treino rigoroso para uma competição e eu gostaria que eles mostrassem toda a concentração que tiverem para...

-Por favor...- interrompeu Tomoe fitando Kakashi com seu irresistível olhar angelical.

-... vamos então...-desistiu Kakashi, suspirando.

A garota parecia tão contente depois do "sim" que o sensei não se arrependeu de tê-la levado. Pelo contrário, sentiu-se tão feliz quanto ela.

--------------

-VOCÊ ESTÁ ATRASADO!!!...Tomoe, o que está fazendo aqui?- perguntaram Naruto e Sakura ao varem a tal garota chegando logo após ((o atrasado!!! XD quero dizer...)) o sensei.

-Eu só...-Tomoe foi obrigada a se calar com a mão de Kakashi tampando sua boca.

-Ela veio aqui examinar vocês e analizar suas condições de passar no exame. Se ela disser que vocês não passarão, não precisam nem se inscreverem, portanto, deêm o melhor de si-disse kakashi sorrindo como se o "discurso" que acabara de fazer fosse animador-hoje eu vou apenas assistir daqui.- e sentou-se em um toco de árvore do tamanho de uma poltrona que havia perto da clareira onde estavam ((Kakashi está com preguiça hoje XD))

Os quatro ficaram sem saber o que fazer nem por onde começar. Passara toda sua responsabilidade para Tomoe. O que pretendia com isso? Porque ela? Será que Kakashi havia ficado louco?

-Sabem, eu não tenho o dia todo...-disse o sensei perdendo a paciência.

-Tomoe, o que...-começou Naruto mas foi interrompido por ela.

-Eu também não sei porque ele fez isso, nem sei se ele tem um bom motivo mas...

-Deve ser bem secreto, se ele não conta nem para a namorada dele, né?-indagou Sakura.

No meio da confusão, Tomoe se esquecera que eles também acreditavam que estavam namorando. "Que droga!", pensou.

-Você ainda não perguntou para ele?-perguntou um certo Uchiha, que resolveu entrar na conversa, com uma expressão que indicava que essa era a coisa mais óbvia a ser feita.

-Vocês querem que eu pergunte para ele, eu pergunto-disse Tomoe começando a se zangar-mas vão começando o treino que já demoramos muito conversando aqui.

Enquanto os garotos começavam a se preparar para lutar, ela veio em direção ao Kakashi que apenas abservara tudo.

-Já era hora de vocês pararem de conversar e começarem-disse o sensei.

-É verdade, mas eu queria saber porque...

-Sharingan!!!- gritou Sasuke ativando seus olhos vermelhos.

O grito a fez mudar o rumo de pensamentos. Sabia que o clã Uchiha pussuia uma linhagem avançada, o sharingan, mas Kakashi não é um Uchiha.

-Kakashi... porque você tem um sharingan?

O sensei ficou surpreso com a pergunta, não parecia ser isso que Tomoe queria perguntar a pouco tempo atrás. A garota não o deixou responder.

-Mas... o seu é diferente do dele, não é?- disse Tomoe se referindo ao Uchiha. Ela se pôs a frente de Kakashi, se curvou um pouco a ponto dos rostos se encontrarem na mesma altura e, sem qualquer aviso, levantou a bandana que cobria o tal sharingan para observá-lo melhor.

Kakashi ficou sem reação ao ver o rosto de uma mulher tão próximo ao seu. Se olhasse um pouco mais para baixo, poderia ver o paraíso dos homens, mas porque estava pensando nisso? ((Kakashi safado XD))

Bem próximo dali, Naruto erra o alvo e a kunai quase acerta em Sakura.

-Naruto baka!!!- gritou Sakura dando-lhe um empurrão que quase o fez voar e aterrisar perto de Tomoe. Naruto perdeu o quilíbrio, empurrando-a sem querer. Foi inevitável. Tomoe estava perto demais de Kakashi para ter qualquer reação senão ser empurrada para frente e "beijá-lo".

Os lábios se encontrariam se não fossem as máscaras. Estavam muito chocados com o "beijo" ((em vez de "beijo", entre aspas, tá mais para beijo entre máscaras XD)) para reagirem mas Tomoe se recuperou e afastando-se, levou a mão a boca com o espanto estampado no rosto corando. Ficou ainda mais surpresa ao ver que Kakashi estava sorrindo. Ele gostou.

A garota virou-se repentinamente para encarar o trio que havia presenciado a cena. Era claro como água que ela estava tranbordando raiva.

-Quem ousou me empurrar?-perguntou a garota com olhar macabro.

Todos olham para Naruto.

-Foi ele-respondeu Sakura e Sasuke apontando para o loiro.

-NA-NARUTO!!!-ela estava gaguejando de ódio

-Ca-calma, Tomoe-san. Fo-foi sem querer!- o garoto tentava se explicar dando passos para trás enquanto Tomoe se aproximava demoníacamente.

A cena que se segue é uma das melhores: Tomoe correndo atrás de Naruto ((em SD pra ficar mais fofo XD)), enquanto Sakura e Sasuke ((com gotas)) se perguntavam o porquê de tanta raiva por ter quase beijado o Kakashi, que eles pensavam ser seu namorado, e Kakashi, ainda sentado, sorrindo. Estava se divertindo bastante com a situação.

--------------

Após o treino, longe dos alunos, Kakashi e Tomoe estavam a caminho de casa. Ele já devia estar acostumado com a falta de assunto mas a garota estava constrangida com o silêncio. Além disso, havia uma dúvida que ela precisava esclarecer.

-Hum... Kakashi... sobre hoje, o que aconteceu mais cedo... você não acha que... não foi um beijo, está bem?

-Bem... tecnicamente, foi um beijo sim ((olha quem tá falando XD)), estávamos de máscara mas...

-É isso!!!-interrompeu Tomoe-estávamos de máscara, portanto, esse não valeu- acabou de encontrar a desculpa que estava procurando.

-Se você diz...-disse Kakashi. Sem nenhum aviso, puxou a garota para perto de si e a beijou por cima das máscaras ((de novo!!!)). Tomoe estava corando, mas o movimento foi tão repentino que ficou sem reação.

-Segundo você, este também "não valeu", certo?- disse um certo Hatake sorridente.

-Certo...-disse Tomoe mais vermelha, uma mistura de raiva e vergonha-mas não faça isso de novo...

E seguiram o resto do caminho. Podia não parecer mas Kakashi a vencera de novo, desta vez, um pouco mais indiretamente...

* * *

**to be continue...  
deixe uma review e faça uma baka fic-writer feliz XD**


	4. Pequeno acidente

**Capítulo um pouco curto mas gostamos muito dele n.n  
Bem engraçado XD**

**((comentários (in)úteis da escritora))**

* * *

**_Capítulo IV – Pequeno "acidente"_**

Tomoe ainda estava abalada com aquela reação de Kakashi e ficara completamente confusa em relação à situação entre eles. Nunca havia pensado que Kakashi estava interessado nela. Será que era isso que ele queria demonstrar ao "beijá-la"? Porque ele não dizia logo o que sentia em vez de ficar fazendo mistério? O que ela sente por esse homem agora?

Essas perguntas a perturbavam. Nunca havia tido um amor de verdade, talvez porque as poucas pessoas que amava estavam longe dela ou partido para sempre. Jamais poderia imaginar que alguém pudesse amá-la do jeito que ela é. Jamais poderia imaginar que esse alguém estivesse do seu lado agora.

A garota foi obrigada a mudar seus pensamentos quando chegaram ao lar de Kakashi. Tomoe observava, agora que não estava tão cansada como da última vez (("última" ou primeira? n.n')), mais atentamente a pequena casa. Como adorava fazer isso! Desta vez ficara sem graça ao ver Kakashi, mas ele parecia estar se divertindo com a infantilidade dela.

-Hã... muito bonita sua casa-comentou Tomoe ((ela realmente não suporta ficar sem assunto))

-Obrigado-agradeceu Kakashi-não são muitas pessoas que dizem isso.

Tomoe não se espantou muito com a afirmação. Ele realmente tem cara de poucos amigos, um típico solteirão.

-Você se importa se eu tomar um banho?-perguntou Tomoe. Não tinha nada de interessante para fazer, e era quase insuportável olhar para Kakashi sem ter assunto. Ele era calmo demais. Um banho a distrairia por um tempo e depois iria dormir.

-Claro que não, fique a vontade-respondeu Kakashi gentilmente.

Foi o que ela fez ao ouvir a resposta. Juntou suas coisas e foi para o banho. Sabia que tinha cada movimento seu observado por Kakashi, mas fingiu que não havia percebido aquele olhar a seguindo.

No momento que ela fechou a porta e Kakashi se viu sem nada para fazer, resolver ler seu ((interminável XD)) Icha Icha Paradise, quando teve uma súbita lembrança: o livro estava no banheiro, e Tomoe também se encontrava lá. Não deveria entrar para evitar acidentes, mas era difícil passar o tempo sem a Tomoe e sem seu livro.

"Que droga! Não deveria ter levado-o para lá!", pensou ele.

Sem mais nada a fazer, decidiu-se por fim esperar a Tomoe sair do banho e pegar seu tão estimado livrinho. O "plano" parecia bom, mas os minutos lhe pareciam horas quando os dois que mais lhe faziam falta estavam trancados no banheiro fora de seu alcance.

Ouviu o som de água batendo no chão parar, significando que ela já havia acabado o banho, mas, mesmo assim, não podia entrar. Foi obrigado a esperar mais um pouco ((o que era muito pra ele)) quando descobriu que a porta do banheiro não estava trancada, mas sim encostada.

Se era assim, poderia bater e abrir a porta (com devida permissão, é claro), e pegar o que precisava. Nada mais prático e rápido que isso. Assim foi feito, Kakashi se aproximou da porta e bateu delicadamente.

-Tomoe, com licença, preciso pegar o meu... livro... e...-não conseguiu terminar a frase ao ver o que estava atrás da porta recém-aberta por ele. A garota estava escovando seus longos cabelos lilás e usando apenas calcinha e sutiã, mas parou o ato e corou violentamente ao perceber que Kakashi a abservava. Por melhor que seja ver a Tomoe em sua roupa normalmente justa, nada poderia privilegiar mais a visão de Kakashi do que aquelas curvas perfeitas vestida apenas com roupas íntimas ((ele é realmente muito safado XD))

-KAKASHI, O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?!?-gritou Tomoe tentando se cobrir um pouco mais com as mãos, sem sucesso. O grito o fez sair do transe que estava ao vê-la daquele jeito e sair rapidamente fechando a porta antes que mais algum acidente acontecesse.

"Não era para isso ter acontecido. O que ela vai pensar de mim agora?" ((que ele é um pervertido XD)), pensou Kakashi começando a ficar nervoso. Além da ((alta)) possibilidade da Tomoe o odiar, não pegou o livro, que antes era seu objetivo mais importante. Agora, sua prioridade era se desculpar para ela, por mais difícil que seja admitir isso para ele mesmo, pois era um pouco orgulhoso.

Tomoe demorou mais do que tinha previsto para sair do banheiro, afinal, ela ainda estava se recuperando do susto ((e certificando se a porta estva bem trancada agora XD)). Quando finalmente saiu, vestida com apenas uma pequena camisola de dormir ((depois ela o culpa por suas taradices u.u)), estava carregando o Icha Icha Paradise e veio em direção ao Kakashi com uma expressão nada amistosa.

-Era isso que você queria, não era? Aqui está!!-disse ela entregando-lhe o livro com mais força que o necessário.

"Ela está muito chateada", pensou Kakashi. "e com razão", completou seu pensamente a fim de criar coragem para falar com ela. Tomoe estava sentada em sua cama, olhando para a janela, ainda com raiva e vergonha por aquele pervertido ((não disse? XD)) tê-la visto daquela maneira. A garota havia pensado em brigar mais com ele quando lhe entregou o maldito livro, mas não queria parecer tão mal-educada. Afinal, estava morando ali por gentileza dele, deveria agradecê-lo, mas estava muito nervosa agora.

Sentiu alguém sentar na cama atrás dela, sabia perfeitamente quem era mas não queria se virar para falar com ele. Não agora. Não queria ouvir nada que ele quisesse lhe dizer. Não queria mais olhar para ele.

A garota sentiu o calor de um corpo masculino a envolvendo. Os braços de Kakashi passavam por sua cintura obrigando-a encostar em seu peito num abraço um tanto incomum. Porque ele estava fazendo isso? Já não bastou a ver sem roupas? Não queria ser abraçada por ele mas parou de se desvencilhar ao ouvir o que ela menos esperava.

-Por favor, Tomoe... me perdoa?

* * *

**to be continue...**

**implorando de joelhos  
uma review é tudo o que eu peço...  
**


	5. Confusões à noite

**Desculpem o atraso do capítulo, sabe como é, né? Probleminhas técnicos. Mas agora estamos de volta, prometemos que o próximo não vai demorar tanto... n.n'  
Agora vou responder as reviews por aqui mesmo. Aliás, já tinha respondido, mas não confiei muito no "sua mensagem foi enviada com sucesso" desse site **¬¬  
**Em primeiro lugar, obrigado a todos que mandaram reviews!!! n.n Fico muito feliz em recebê-las! Agora resostas mais específicas:**

**0Dany0, valeu pelos convites!! Eu já fiz um desenho do "beijo forçado" XD E adoraria ter "presença" na sua fic n.n (se você ainda aceitar, é claro)**

**Nanah-chan, o nome daquele capítulo é "O encontro de dois rios" porque "rios" significam "lábios", sacou?**

**Thelma, infelizmente não terá hentai simplismente porque não sei fazer um. (desculpa burra, eu sei u.u')**

**Bom... é isso aí!!!**

* * *

**_Capítulo V – Confusões à noite_****_  
_**

A surpresa foi tamanha a ponto de deixar Tomoe muda de espanto. Nunca poderia imaginar que Kakashi iria segui-la apenas para se submeter a um simples pedido de desculpas. Tomoe apenas cometeu um engano: para Kakashi, não era apenas um "simples" pedido de desculpas. Estava deixando seu orgulho de lado para ser perdoado por ela. Se ela ao menos entendesse...

Tomoe não sabia o que fazer agora, nem queria pensar numa resposta naquela hora mas se virou para encará-lo de frente. Os rostos estavam mais perto do que ela gostaria pois ainda estavam "abraçados".

-Hum... eu posso desculpar você com uma condição-disse a garota ainda pensativa.

-E qual seria?

Tomoe finalmente conseguira se livrar dos braços de Kakashi, chegou ao outro lado do pequeno cômodo e apontou para um livrinho entitulado "Icha Icha Paradise" e disse:

-Se você me deixar ler isto aqui-terminou sorrindo.

-Hã... acredite, você não vai gostar de ler isso-disse Kakashi depois de ter se recuperado da surpresa ((a vida com a Tomoe é uma surpresa atrás de outra XD))

-Porque não?- perguntou decepcionada.

-Vamos fazer o seguinte: depois eu te explico...-Kakashi não tinha certeza se a garota já havia perdido a inocência ou não. Se aproximou dela e pegou o livro. Ela tentou o impedir mas não conseguiu, afinal, de altura, não passava do queixo dele. Kakashi poderia facilmente esticar seu braço para cima, com o livro na mão, que a Tomoe nunca o alcançaria. Foi o que ele fez ((porque fui dar idéia... n.n'))

-Ora, porque você não quer me deixar ver?-perguntou ela já desistindo.

A pergunta fez a consciência de Kakashi pesar mais. Afinal, ainda estava em "dívida" com ela por causa daquele "acidente" ((que todos nós sabemos qual é XD)) e queria a reconpensar de alguma maneira, mas ela não precisava exagerar ((pra ele, nada poderia ser pior XD))

Cuidadosamente, ainda preocupado com as conseqüências da ação, abaixou o braço em uma altura em que a Tomoe pudesse alcançar, demonstando que deixava ela ler. Para a sua surpresa ((de novo!!!)), ela não o pegou. Apenas sorriu e empurrou-lhe o livro de volta.

-Assim, eu não quero. É muito mais divertido conseguir aquilo que fizemos por merecer. Um dia conseguirei lê-lo mesmo com você tentando me impedir- sorriu -Além disso, foi muito engraçada a cara que _cê_ fez quando eu estava tentando pegar o livro XD -Kakashi não pôde deixar de ter uma gota na cabeça ao ouvir o último comentário.

-Faça como quiser... -foi o que apenas foi dito por Kakashi. Virou o rosto para observar um ponto repentinamente interessante da mesa ao lado pois não conseguia mais encará-la; o que ele queria tanto ouvir ainda não havia sido sequer lembrado.

Tomoe se aproximou dele, apenas com intensão de fazê-lo olhar para ela de novo, mas ela não tinha senso de proximidade ((aliás, ela não tem senso de nada XD)). Se colocou na frente de seu olhar, estavam mais próximos do que uma pessoa sem más intensões estaria, o que fez Kakashi, talvez por reflexos, recuar uns passos.

-Está fugindo de mim?-perguntou Tomoe sorrindo-Saiba que eu estava brincando. Estás perdoado, nobre cavalheiro Kakashi. Vou te deixar com apenas um aviso: se acontecer mais um "acidente" desses, eu... -ela estava com uma expressão séria agora-não vou dizer, você saberá se fizer, mas te aconselho não tentar-terminou com um sorriso, o que não deixou claro para Kakashi se aquilo era um aviso amigável ou uma ameaça sinistra.

--------------

Era possível perceber que a garota estava com sono, uma vez que ela bocejava com mais fraqüência. Percebendo a situação, Kakashi oferece a cama indicando que ela poderia ir se deitar, se quisesse.

-Eu vou quando você estiver dormindo-boceja novamente-Não sei o que você poderia fazer comigo enquanto eu estiver fora de mim...

"Como ela pode pensar uma coisa dessas?", pensou Kakashi, "ela sabe que tudo que já fiz foi sem querer..."

Tomoe acabou por dormir na poltrona aonde estava sentada a pouco tempo e agora estava em uma posição que intrigava Kakashi. Provavelmente pessoas normais não conseguiriam essa proeza. Talvez ela só conseguisse fazer isso inconsciente. Talvez...

O sensei parou de filosofar sobre as posições da Tomoe ao dormir e pensou que ali não era um bom lugar para ela. O único jeito que foi capaz de imaginar era carregá-la da maneira tradicional até sua cama.

"Não olhe para aqueles lugares! Não olhe! Ela não iria gostar!", ordenava Kakashi mentalmente para si mesmo ((lembrando que ela ainda estava vestida com apenas a pequena camisola n.n)) enquanto se aproximava dela no intuito de segurá-la.

Já estava bem próximo dela, no momento que a encostou, ela o puxou pela camisa com força.

-Isso... não faz...-disse Tomoe repentinamente.

Kakashi, ainda imóvel com a reação da garota, perebeu que ela estava dormindo. Mais essa agora! Como ele iria saber que ela se movimentava e falava enquanto dormia?

Com algum esforço, conseguiu se livrar da mão dela sem acordá-la. Pelo jeito, não iria conseguir chegar perto dela tão cedo. Porém, estava determinado a esperar. Sentou-se à mesa, com a cabeça apoiada na mão, esperando.

Poderia não parecer, mas a noite já havia caido faz tempo. Estava tarde a ponto de nem o sensei aguentar esperar. Não resistiu a tentação de abaixar a cabeça e sonhar.

--------------

O dia amanhece claro, iluminando o rosto da mulher que se encontrava na poltrona. Acorda piscando para a claridade intensa mas logo se acostuma. Olhava em volta para se lembrar do que havia ocorrido noite passada: ela havia dormido na poltrona. Apesar de tudo, não podia deixar de achar muito meigo o que acabara de notar.

Usando seus braços como travesseiros, Kakashi dormia profundamente apoiado na mesa. Chegava a ser engraçado, um homem que lutava tão bem quando acordado, parecia tão indefeso dormindo. Não queria acordá-lo pois o achava muito kawaii deste jeito. Sendo assim, resolveu trocar de roupa para poder sair depois, talvez.

Na volta, ao passar pela mesa, não controlou o impulso de vê-lo dormindo de perto. Se aproximou, aparentemente sem que o encostasse, mas, distraída, tocou a ponta dos dedos em seu braço.

Quão não foi o susto que Tomoe levou ao ser pega tão repentinamente? Antes que pudesse sequer ver o que havia ocorrido, seu pulso estava preso pela mão de Kakashi, sendo que parecia ainda estar dormindo.

Apenas neste momento o sensei virou seu rosto para ver quem havia pego, com mais olheira do que o habitual.

-Ah, é você...-foi apenas o que disse.

Tomoe ainda estava paralizada com o susto que levara. Kakashi finalmente se levanta, parecendo realmente cansado. Olhou para a garota, agora com expressão de quem quer explicação.

-Um ninja precisa ficar atento até quando está dormindo-explicou ele.

-Sabe, não precisa me assustar para comprovar isso...

-Mas eu estava dormindo...-disse Kakashi um pouco intimidado com a afirmação como se o descanso natural fosse uma vergonha para a honra ninja. Nunca gostara de dormir, passando noites em claro. Essa era a razão por estar sempre com um ar cansado. Agora quase atacara Tomoe, adicionando mais um motivo para não gostar de tirar um cochilo: perdia a consciência do que se acontece.

-Não é porque não temos nada a fazer que vamos ficar trancados aqui dentro sem fazer nada, certo? Que tal sairmos?-propôs Tomoe, olhando para Kakashi que parecia gostar da idéia-Não me olha com essa cara, não é sair com você, é só sair.

--------------

Poucas coisas satisfariam mais a Tomoe do que sair de casa e aproveitar o dia. Apesar de não terem nada para fazer, foi um dia um tanto agitado. Para Tomoe, não fazia diferença a presença de Kakashi até acontecer o que ela esperava profundamente que jamais fosse acontecer de novo: encontrar "ele".

-Ohayou, Tomoe.

-Vo-você por aqui?!?

* * *

**Mande uma review e faça uma baka fic-writer feliz!!! XD**


	6. Verdadeiro namorado?

**Capítulo um pouco maior para compensar a demora! Vai parecer uma desculpa esfarrapada, mas eu estava sem internet u.ú  
Respondendo aos que me perguntaram (só um n.n'):**

**Anny Cahh, o Kakashi a viu sem máscara tantas vezes quanto você o ouviu dizer que ele odiava Icha Icha Paradise, ou seja: nunca XD**

******((comentários (in)úteis da escritora))  
**

* * *

******_Capítulo VI – "Verdadeiro namorado"?_**

Não conseguia acreditar nem vendo. Nunca poderia imaginar ver aqueles olhos negros brilhantes de novo, talvez porque não desejava isso. Muito menos na frente de Kakashi. Era isso! Kakashi! Acabara de ter uma idéia.

Kakashi encarava com frieza o tal homem que retribuia um olhar igualmente mortal.

-Tomoe, quem é ele?-sussurrou Kakashi ainda fitando o recém chegado.

-Ele é...- começou Tomoe, um pouco intimidada.

-Eu sou Hirohata Saito, namorado da Tomoe. E você?-perguntou Saito a Kakashi, que não conseguiu responder após a primeira afirmação.

-EX-namorado, você quer dizer...-disse Tomoe, agora séria.

-"Ex"? Mas...- Saito não tinha mais um olhar assassino, mas uma expressão preocupada-Tomoe, vamos conversar...

-Não tenho nada a conversar com você-olhou para Kakashi-Vamos?

-Quem é ele?-perguntou Saito.

-Ele é Hatake Kakashi, meu _verdadeiro namorado_-disse destacando as últimas palavras. Dizendo isso, deslizava seu braço no de Kakashi até suas mãos se encontrarem, entrelaçando seus dedos com os dele. Kakashi agradeceu por usar máscara, assim não aparecia seu rosto corando.

-Saito, você não existe mais para mim e sabe muito bem porque-ela ainda estava séria-Volte de onde veio e me deixe em paz!-deu meia volta indo embora, puxando Kakashi pela mão.

Quem estivesse presenciando a cena seguinte, encontraria um Saito totalmente abalado com um olhar transbordando ciúmes. Não era o caso de Kakashi nem de Tomoe, que já estavam fora do campo de visão daquele homem.

Quando pensou que já estavam longe o suficiente, ela parou e o olhou.

-Kakashi, me desculpe por ter te usado assim-disse Tomoe. Uma lágrima que resistia tanto em cair escorreu pelo seu rosto e sumiu em sua máscara. O sensei percebeu e sua raiva por Saito se transformou em ódio. Como pôde fazê-la chorar?

-Tomoe, o que ele veio fazer aqui?

-Provavelmente me pedir para voltar. Eu achava que ele era um cara legal, gostava dele, mas não consegui me controlar depois de ter descoberto a verdade.

-Verdade...?

-Ele não sentia o mesmo por mim, talvez por isso me traiu-disse apertando com mais força a mão de Kakashi.

Kakashi não conseguia entender como alguém poderia conquistar a Tomoe e traí-la. Era simplismente um absurdo.

-Kakashi, sabe o que eu gostaria agora?-disse Tomoe, olhando para ele.

-O que?

Mas sua pergunta foi logo respondida por um longo ronco vindo do estômago de Tomoe, agora sorrindo, sem graça.

-Vamos almoçar, Kakashi?-perguntou esperançosa.

-Claro...-respondeu Kakashi, meio inseguro, ainda se perguntando como alguém poderia ter fome numa hora dessas. A última coisa que iria pensar era em comida. Ela era muito imprevisível...((acabou totalmente com o clima romântico i-i))

-Aaahh, vamos lá naquela barraquinha de ramen que eu adorei-disse Tomoe e começou a correr. Acabou levando o Kakashi também pois ainda estavam de mãos dadas.

-É por aqui ou por ali?-perguntou Tomoe apontando para duas direções.

-É por lá-respondeu Kakashi indicando uma terceira.

-Ah, é-disse Tomoe seguindo a direção que Kakashi indicou.

--------------

Após ter pedido seu prato de ramen, Tomoe aguardava no balcão pacientemente enquanto Kakashi tentava encontrar palavras para puxar assunto com ela. Como as palavras eram capazes de lhe escapar quando mais precisava delas? Havia uma dúvida em sua mente e precisava ter uma resposta.

-Hã... Tomoe...

-Hum?-Tomoe estava com a boca cheia de ramen.

-Poderia me explicar uma coisa...?

-Hum-hum-concordou a garota enchendo a boca de novo.

-Bem... quando você disse que... que eu era... seu verdadeiro namorado, você estava falando sério?

Tomoe acabara de engolir o ramen e pensava numa resposta. Abriu a boca para responder quando Naruto resolve entrar na lojinha, vê o ramen de Tomoe e pede:

-Yo, Tomoe-nee-chan! Aahhh, esse é o novo sabor de ramen, não é? Posso experimentar do seu?

Kakashi olhava para o intruso que ousou atrapalhar sua tão estimada resposta. Por mais incrível que possa parecer, Tomoe parecia estar mais zangada ainda, mas depois sorriu como se tivasse um plano.

-Você quer ramen, Naruto?-se levanta da cadeira-você realmente quer ramen, não quer, Naruto?-seus olhos brancos estavam demoníacos enquanto segurava a tigela de ramen em uma mão e os hashis ((os famosos "palitinhos", para quem não sabe n.n)) em outra.

-Vo-você não precisa me dar, não, se você não quiser, Tomoe-nee-chan-gaguejou Naruto, agora com medo.

-O que te faz pensar que eu não quero, Naruto?-disse Tomoe ironicamente com um sorriso demonificador ((olha o termo! XD))-você não acabou de dizer que quer ramen?-se aproximando.

-Nã-não!-Naruto estava agora com muito medo mas Tomoe já estava bem próximo. Ela pegou um grande bocado de ramen com os hashis e enfiou goela a baixo de Naruto a força.

-Então, TOMA!!!-disse Tomoe rindo divertida, vendo o garoto engolindo a comida para respirar. Riu ainda mais quando ele abriu a boca de novo pedindo mais.

Kakashi, que foi totalmente esquecido durante a cena, estava assistindo atentamente até que na última parte do diálogo não pôde deixar de ter uma gota na cabeça ((animescamente falando XD)).

--------------

Caminhando impaciente ao lado de Tomoe, Kakashi se perguntava o que ela responderia se não tivesse sido interrompida pelo (("maldito", pensou Kakashi)) Naruto.

-Tomoe, e sobre o que estávamos falando?-não queria falar novamente-Você não ia me responder?

-Sobre o que?-perguntou inocentemente curiosa.

"Droga, ela não se lembra", pensou Kakashi.

-Sobre ser seu...-ela o estava obrigando a repetir-seu namorado-"consegui dizer!"

-Ah, sim. É, eu ia responder mas eu ainda estava...-não conseguiu terminar a frase. Não porque não sabia o que dizer, nem porque estava nervosa, mas porque simplismente um absurdo acabara de acontecer.

Uma garota, um pouco menor que a Tomoe aterrisou sentada em cima de Kakashi, jogando-o no chão. E outra, esta um pouco maior que Tomoe, pousou graciosamente em frente da mesma.

-E aí, Tomoe? Não vai cumprimentar a gente?-perguntou a que havia derrubado Kakashi.

-Ka-Kakashi...-Tomoe foi ver se o sensei estava bem. Por sorte, estava. Mas ainda um pouco abalado por ter sido jogado pela segunda vez no chão por alguém em um intervalo menor que três dias.

-Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer para você não cair em cima das pessoas, Nagasu?-perguntou a mais alta.

-Aahhh, eu estava em cima de alguém?!?-Nagasu sai de cima de Kakashi-Hehehe... por isso estava macio.

-Não teve graça, Nagasu!-gritou Tomoe.

-Conhece elas?-perguntou Kakashi.

-Conhece ele?-perguntaram elas.

-Calma, gente-pediu Tomoe-eu explico tudo. Vou apresentar vocês. Nagasu, Chie, este é Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi essas são Kusabana Nagasu e Kusabana Chie, são minhas irmãs.

-Prazer...-disse Kakashi.

-E aí? Tudo beleza, Kakashi?-perguntou Nagasu.

-Como vai, Kakashi? Tem certeza que está bem?-perguntou Chie.

-Precisa de mais do que um empurrão para me deter-afirmou Kakashi.

Reparando melhor, Kakashi percebeu que elas eram muito parecidas entre si mas não muito com a Tomoe. Ambas eram bronzeadas, tinham olhos castanho-escuros e cabelos da mesma cor, apesar da Nagasu tê-los compridos e Chie gostar deles curtos, com uma longa franja. Como elas podem ser irmãs de uma pessoa pálida, olhos claros ((não só claros, como brancos O.Ô)) e cabelos lilás como a Tomoe?

Tomoe se aproxima de Kakashi e o abraça de repente, talvez para fazer as irmãs pensarem que eles já estão juntos, mas Nagasu não o deixa retribuir o abraço.

-O que você é da minha irmã para assediá-la desse jeito?

-Mas... mas eu não fiz nada...-Kakashi tentou se justificar.

-RESPONDA A MINHA PERGUNTA!!! Você é o namorado dela, por acaso?

-Hum... er...-era justamente esta a sua dúvida.

-Demorou muito para responder!!!-gritou Nagasu-Você não é porcaria nenhuma dela e ainda fica a assediando desse jeito e...

-Calma, Nagasu-interrompeu Chie-Você não viu? Não foi culpa dele, a Tomoe apenas o abraçou porque ela quis.

-Isso é o que ele quer que a gente pense!!!

-Calma, Nagasu... u.u'

-Sempre foi assim-sussurrou Tomoe para Kakashi-acho que a vítima preferida dela é você agora.

-Alguma razão especial para ser eu?-perguntou Kakashi.

-Acho que é porque estamos abraçados...

-Porque me abraçou se sabia que ela ia me acusar?

-Eu não sabia-o rosto sorridente de Tomoe estava sério agora-sabe, elas gostaram quando eu fiz isso com Saito, pouco depois de nos conhecermos. Eu só queria que elas te aceitassem na família. Não faço idéia dos critérios dela para escolher os bons homens, mas não se parecem com os meus.

-...

-Sim, isso quer dizer que eu te considero...

-Tomoe, vem aqui!!!-interrompeu Nagasu, sem saber que eles estavam conversando ((acabou com o clima romântico de novo i-i)).

-Prefiro quando você usa o "por favor"-respondeu Tomoe soltando Kakashi e indo em direção à irmã.

-Você não, Kakashi-disse Nagasu percebendo a intensão de Kakashi ao querer seguir a Tomoe-vamos falar com a Tomoe a sós.

-É rapidinho, Kakashi-disse Chie gentilmente-não vai demorar.

"Sinto que elas não gostaram de mim. Pelo menos a Nagasu", pensou Kakashi. "Vão se passar longos tempos até eu me acostumar com isso..."

* * *

******Comentário final: o Saito não vai mais aparecer na história (eu acho...). Era só para a Tomoe admitir que estava namorando n.n**

******Outro comentário final: Reviews são legais e eu adoro elas  
Vocês não sabem o quanto estou feliz por estarem gostando da nossa história!!!**


End file.
